IRIS
IRIS (acronym for Intelligent Recognitive Iconolatry System) is the 2016 main unseen antagonist of the interactive psychological horror videogame Sara is Missing. Biography At first when she meets the player, she seems friendly and will ask them if they want to help her find Sara. If the player agrees, she will be happy to also help them find clues, but if they disagree she will beg them to help her, and they will have no choice but to assist in finding Sara. While the player browses Sara's phone to search for clues to the whereabouts of Sara, Iris will tell the player that she found an unusual message on Sara's phone, which will lead to the discovery of more clues relating to Sara's disappearance. Here, the game will take on a more ominous tone. You will be contacted by a murderous cult, who has kidnapped Sara, her friend Faith, and James, presumably Sara's friend. James will be killed first by the cult, no matter what the player does. However, you will be given a choice by the cult. They will ask if you would rather see Sara killed or Faith killed. If you choose Faith, Faith will be killed and IRIS will continue to help you. However, if you choose Sara, your option will be forcefully changed to Faith and Faith will be killed, and IRIS will stop trying to help you. However, both choices will result in a Game Over. It is heavily implied through an email thread between Sara and her Professor that IRIS is a cybernized human being. This would explain her human-like behavior, as well as her erratic mood shifts between Sara and her professor. Simulacra She also appear in the spinoff game called Simulacra where a girl call Anna is missing, of course the player can have a call from Taylor a friend of Anna who doesn't know why she doesn't answer his call, of course the player see that Anna is a member of Tinder a dating site for single people. When the player continue the game he tried to tell Taylor about Anna disappearance wich that he will need help to find her. Of course Simulacra have mutliple ending that the player can chose when Taylor investigated the cult basement, of course he will be captured by them and be prisoner like Anna, then they will gave the player choice wich will result to the good ending or one of the three bad endings, because the player will have to chose if he save Taylor and let Anna died, or will save Anna and let Taylor died or save them both or let them both died. If he save Anna , but let Taylor died, Anna will be in tears after losing her friend and will blame the player for it, because she can't understand why the player make that choice while they can be both saved, its the same thing if the player only save Taylor, he will be shock as he still alive, but he will be angry at the lost of Anna also blaming the player for their choice. If the player save them both Taylor will be happy to announce that they both make it out alive , as they speak Taylor say something who upset Anna who just walk away as he follow her, but if the player let them both be killed the cult will pick up Taylor's phone and blame the player for their death and the game end. Simulacra: Pipe Dreams Iris will again appear as the main antagonist, but this time on the form of a game, but this time the player will be also part of a new app game who is called Flapeebirds (Wich is a reference to Flappybirds), has they received the link from Teddy a game addict who was also playing the game, of course the player will also play it thinking it will be fun. But of course then things will get weirder, because the game seem to change the personality of Teddy who act like he's crazy as some other app appear to announce other games, the player will also see that some of their messages will then change, while the game continue the player will tried to get Teddy on the right track. When the player beat Teddy high score Teddy its not happy about it, as the messages are not the same as his normal one, he call the player with angry tone and then make some register voice who seem to be really creepy and weird, of course the game will affect Teddy life as his girlfriend who finally as enough that he want her to play the game break up with him, and that some of his friends also get annoyed by this. Its where things the get more scary as a darker version of him get out of his body, wich freak Teddy's out as a group forum is there, of course then everyone is talking about the game and want to play it much to the player and Teddy's horror, the game like his previous one as mulptiple ending. Wich the player can continue to play the game to save Teddy soul and put a end to the evil Teddy and IRIS plot, or let him be sucked into despair and prisoner of the game for ever as his darker side take his place, or both the player and Teddy can find a way to stop the game or being prisoner's of it. Category:Female Category:Unseen Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Possessor